Powerly Stars
Powerly Stars '(ポーワーリー・スターズ ''Powali Sutazu) is the first season of the Powerly Stars Series. The first season focuses around the first five Powerly Stars being awoken and gaining their powers. Story Description Far off in space, there is a hidden world called Énergie. Within its center, lie thirty-six magical charms called '''Powerlys; Each representing a different element or sub-element and each guardian with the most powerful ones being Light, Energy and Darkness. But unfortunately they are the main tagets of the evil spirit known simply as Force. So the ruler Queen Aurorae sent her loyal messangers Energy, Clang and Sprout down to earth, searching for the warriors of legendary,' Powerly Stars'. Characters Powerly Warriors *'Haruda Shizuka ' (春田 静か Haruda Shizuka)' ' '''The main protagonist of the series. Shizuka is a charasmatic and cheerful girl who enjoys all egg based dishes, mostly in eastern variaties which mainly consists of Omelets, Omurice and Scrambled eggs. She although loves to sleep, read and cook. Her alter ego Powerly Aura', the pink warrior whose power is energy and gravity. *'Kawanaka Andi (川中 アンディ Kawanaka Andi) A gloomy and quiet girl who lives only with her older brother and newborn sister. Her parents both died after sliding off an icy cliff last winter. Andi always dresses in goth lolita and is quite softspoken, but is good friends with Shizuka but they constantly get into fights. She loves candles, especially the scented ones. Her alter ego '''Powerly Steel, the indigo warrior whose power is metal. *'Kuroyozora Hotaru ' (黒夜空 ホタル Kuroyozora Hotaru) The manipulative and self centered one of the worldwide pop duo Twin Fruits. Hotaru although appears quite bossy and brash, is actually very caring and protective, especially towards her best friend Kanade. Hotaru also has a big love for stawberries. Her alter ego Powerly Terra, the gold warrior whose power is earth. *'Haneno Kanade ' (羽野 奏'' Haneno Kanade'') The serious but blunt one of the worldwide pop duo Twin Fruits. Kanade is also Hotaru's best but also only friend. Kanade is quite a blunt person, as she isn't afraid to speak her mind at times but does know when and when it is not needed. Her alter ego Powerly Aerial, the silver warrior whose power is air and flight. *'Gomakōjō Kotoha' (ゴマ草木 ことは, Ginkojo Kotoha) A new girl who recently moved to town. Kotoha can be described as a dull, emotionless and calm individual. She acts as mentor to the girls even though she is only older than them by a year. Kotoha is a very mysterious figure who somehow knows everything about Powerly. Her alter ego is Powerly Flora, the green warrior whose power is plant life. = Powerly Spirits Energy '(エネルギー''Enerugī) Shizuka's mascot and guardian of the energy Powerly. She is Cling's loving girlfriend. She has a habit of saying "Gy!' or "En!" after her sentences. *'Clang '(クラング Kurangu) Andi's amscot and the guardian of the metal Powerly. He is Energy's loving boyfriend. He ends his sentences with ''"Cling! or "Clang!" *'Sprout' (スプラウト''Supurauto'') 'Mascot of Kotoha and guardian of the grass Powerly. She is also the eldest of the mascots. She ends her sentences with 'Sprout!" Antagonists *'Force '(フォース ''Fōsu) Main antagonist of the series. Force is a faceless being mainly consisting of a shapeless entity wearing a white mask. Servants *'Chikara '(力'' Chikara'') First servant of Force. She is very quiet but can sometimes but very depressing. Her elemental power is mist and fog. *'''Jigoku (地獄 Jigoku) Jigoku is a very rough and tempered servant who hates being told what to do. His elemental power is fire. *'Yamako' (山子'' Yamako'') Yamako is a childish and cheerful servant who is secretly on the side of good. Her elemental power is earth. Items *'Powerly' Main collectible items in the series. 36 Magical collectible items that protect Énergie. Each Powerly represents a different element or sub-element and has its own guardian. The most powerful charms are: Darkness, Light and Energy. They also use them to transform. *'Power Brace ' ''A special devices the girls can receive who they reach a new level of higher. When a Powerly is inserted, the user can use that specific elemental power, but only for a short period of time and only in battle. Category:Magical Girl Anime Category:Powerly Stars Category:Fan Anime Category:Magical Girl anime